Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a domestic refrigeration appliance having an interior lighting arrangement.
Domestic refrigeration appliances normally comprise an inner container which bounds a coolable interior for storing foods. The coolable interior is insulated with an insulating foam and can be closed for example by means of a door leaf. The coolable interior is accessible when the door leaf is open. Furthermore, domestic refrigeration appliances as a general rule comprise an interior lighting arrangement which is provided for example in order to at least partially illuminate the coolable interior when the door leaf is open.
WO 2010/063553 A1 discloses a domestic refrigeration appliance which has an inner container having an opening for the interior lighting arrangement. A shell of the interior lighting arrangement, in which shell an LED module is mounted, is located behind the opening on the foam side. The shell is for example made of metal or mirrored in order to exhibit a reflective surface. Reflectors are positioned in front of the LEDs.
EP 1 846 712 B1 discloses a domestic refrigeration appliance having an inner container in which a window is cut, behind which on the foam side is located a rear wall of an interior lighting arrangement. The rear wall comprises a periphery ridge which is secured by adhesive means around the window on the foam side of the inner container. The rear wall of the interior lighting arrangement comprises an inclined wall section which has a reflective coating on the inner side and is designed as a reflector.